Bonus mensonge merveilleux
by Ninadu13
Summary: Ce n'est pas une fic mais des chap bonus de la fic "mensonge merveilleux" avec le POV de nina. Il y aura plusieurs chap on y véra l'histoire de son POV mais aussi son histoire a elle
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?)**

Alors ceci n'est pas un OS ou un chap pour une éventuelle fic que j'écrirais. En fait je suis bêta sur une fic « un mensonge merveilleux » de Tata-aurore (à lire si vous la lisez pas « .net/s/5880877/1/# » et c'est moi qui écrit ses chapitres bonus, donc on s'est mises d'accord pour que je poste les chapitres bonus sur mon profil.

**Aux lectrices d'Aurore**

Bon ceci n'est pas la suite qu'aurore écrit mais un chap bonus. Aurore m'avait dit un jour que si je voulais écrire un chap bonus sur Nina/Tyler ben c'était moi qui l'écrirais. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon de connaître l'histoire d'un autre POV et surtout sur le début de l'amitié Nina/Bella. Donc voici le 1er chap bonus leur « rencontre ».

Un grand merci à mes bêtas Vanessa (Magicvanille) et Aurore, l'auteur de cette superbe fic, pour leurs corrections et aide. Pour une fois c'est Aurore qui me corrige et qui corrige un chap pour sa fic alors merci de me laisser écrire les bonus )

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chap bonus

**Rencontre**

**POV Nina :**

-« Nina c'est l'heure ! » me cria ma mère

-« Oui je sais je descends »

-« Bon je m'absente pour une heure ou deux donc…. »

-« Ca va man j'ai l'habitude de tenir ton hôtel ne t'inquiète pas et prend ton temps » la coupais-je.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partît faire les courses. Je me retrouvais donc derrière le comptoir de l'hôtel en attendant l'arrivée des clients. Cela peut durer des heures avant qu'un client ne débarque mais je suis obligée d'être là et d'attendre.

Ma mère avait quitté ses parents à l'âge de 17 ans car ses parents, mes grands parents, n'avaient pas accepté le fait que ma mère veuille épouser mon père. Etant d'un milieu plutôt modeste mes grands parents espéraient que ma mère se marie avec une personne riche afin qu'elle ne galère par dans la vie. Mais la vie et l'amour en avaient décidé autrement. Ma mère vivait dans un coin paumé près des montagnes et un soir en rentrant après une journée de travaille elle rencontra mon père. Ce fut tout de suite le coup de foudre entre eux et ils se revirent plusieurs fois et quand mère voulût leur présenter mon père, ils refusèrent et une grosse dispute éclata. Elle fit ses affaires et s'installa chez les parents de mon père qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. Et voilà que quelques années après et un mariage plus tar, me voila, moi, Nina cheveux châtains, yeux marron foncée, 160cm.

Ma mère et mon père enchainèrent 2 travailles à la fois et après la mort de mon grand père ils héritèrent de cet hôtel, bien sur ils le reprirent et je me retrouvai à leur donner des coups de mains quand ils ne pouvaient pas être derrière le comptoir. Bon ça me permettait de voir du monde et de gagner mon argent de poche pour pouvoir me payer mes sorties et mes habits car soyons honnêtes, cela leur reviendrait plus cher d'embauché quelqu'un puis moi ça m'arrangeait de gagner un peu d'argent. J'avais commencé à aider mes parents à l'âge de 14 ans en faisant les lits ou le ménage, par moments je faisais même les courses. C'était plaisant de gagner des sous sans avoir à supplier à la différence de mes amies qui elles le faisaient sans cesse. Je me sentais fière de gagner normalement mon argent et le dépenser comme je le voulais sans avoir à rendre des comptes. Malgré mon jeune âge je sortais beaucoup, les gardiens ne voyant pas que je n'étais pas majeure me faisaient rentrer. Ne croyez pas que mes parents me délaissaient, au contraire, en fait je faisais le mur, le fait que mes parents me croient entrain de dormir alors que j'étais entrain de m'échapper me faisait monter l'adrénaline de 1000000000, c'était excitant, c'était fort. Je faisais partie de ces ados qui aimaient boire et se prendre pour des adultes, on pensait que le monde nous appartenait et qu'on était les rois du monde et que rien ne peut nous arriver. On enchainait les boites, les boissons et les bars, on connaissait quasiment tout le monde dans le milieu de la nuit. On dansait, bougeait et fumait en plus de l'alcool. Un soir heureusement, mais malheureusement vu les circonstances, je me rendis compte des conneries que nous faisions, que je faisais. Cela faisait un mois que je sortais avec Félix, et un soir, après encore une folle soirée, on se retrouva tous les 2 dans ma chambre dont nous avions bien sûr escaladé le mur, car mes parent me croyait endormie. C'était pas la premiere fois qu'on dormait ensemble mais là ses caresses se firent plus pressante et moi pour faire comme toutes mes copines, je lui offris ma virginité. C'est quand il rentra en moi que je réalisais mon erreur car je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui et encore moins qu'il soit mon premier. Je voulais être amoureuse de la personne avec qui je le ferais et là ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. C'était une horreur, j'avais honte, je me sentais souillée et salie. J'empêchais mes larmes de couler suite àce dégout que je ressentais. Heureusement pour moi cela ne dura même pas 5 minutes. Il ne comprit rien quand je lui demandais juste après de partir lui disant que je ne voulais plus le voir. Une fois ses habits enfilés il repartit par l'endroit d'où il était arrivé et moi je m'effondrais sur mon lit, pleurant toutes les larmes que j'avais à ce moment là. Cela dura un moment avant que je ne me redresse. Mon visage était horrible, les yeux rouges et gonflés entourés par des cernes énorme. Je faisais peur à voir. J'appris le lendemain que Félix me trompait avec ma meilleure amie Jane. Une énorme dispute eû lieu entre elle et moi car même si je n'aimais pas Felix elle était soit disant ma meilleure amie et ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas correcte, ils savaient tous 2 les malheureux qui m'avaient frappés dans mon enfance et malgré tout, ils se foutaient de moi racontant mes déboires à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Des belles ordures. Une fois de plus, je rentrais chez moi en larmes, pleurant des heures entières pour des gens qui n'en valaient même pas la peine. C'est à ce moment là que je me promis que plus rien ne m'atteindrait, que plus jamais je ne pleurerai pour qui que se soit. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire ou marcher dessus par quelqu'un quel qu'il soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me rappelais tout ça mais une boule se forma dans ma poitrine et comme depuis le jour où je m'étais fait cette promesse je respirais un bon coup pour la faire partir. Des pas dans le couloir me sortit de mes pensées et je me retournais vers cette personne. Elle était aussi petite que moi avec la même couleur d'yeux. Elle portait un jeans et des tennis, elle arriva à moi en posant sa valise au sol.

-« Bonsoir » dis-je à ma cliente.

Malgré son air triste et sa tenue elle était très jolie.

-« Bonsoir, une chambre simple s'il vous plait ? »

Vu son petit sac et sa mine elle avait dû atterrir ici car cet hôtel est le moins cher de New York, on devait être dans ses moyens.

_Nina, tais toi arrête de juger par les apparences ça t'a trompé avec ta bande de clowns._

-« Oui bien sûr. Pour combien de temps ? »

-« Oh ! Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de…. »

-« De ? Oh mon dieu ! Désolée, vraiment c'est pas mon genre d'être curieuse »

-« C'est pas grave. En faite j'ai un projet mais je ne sais pas quand il se réalisera »

-« Je vous souhaite qu'il se réalise très vite »

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Mais pourquoi avait-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle marmonna « merci » et prit les clefs que je lui tendais.

-« Chambre 10 au premier étage, le petite déjeuner est servie entre 6h et 10h. Je fais le ménage vers 11h et en partant, il faut nous déposer les clefs comme ça je sais que je peux le faire dans votre chambre»

-« ça marche ».

Etant en réception l'après midi, je ne voyais cette jeune fille que quand elle rentrait. Au début c'était juste « bonjour/merci/ bonsoir ». Mais le quatrième soir, je lis la fatigue et la tristesse sur son visage et je n'aimais pas ça car on aurait dit moi quand un malheur me tombait dessus.

-« Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller. » constatai-je.

-« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs »

-« Toi t'as besoin d'un bon remontant »

-« Un quoi ? »

-« Boire un verre, sortir, se saouler quoi ! »

-« Donc aller dans un bar ? J'en peux plus des bars ! »

-« Celui là fait un cocktail magnifique »

-« Bon mais pas d'alcool alors »

-« Ben tu prendras un coca » lui dis je, en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et nous partîmes aussitôt. C'est au bout de vingt minutes que nous arrivâmes à mon bar fétiche le « Robpatt's » c'était géant, sécurisé, plein de beaux mecs super bien foutus.

-« T'es sur que ceux sont les cocktails qui sont magnifiques ? » me sourît elle.

-« J'avoue je viens pour les beaux mâles » lui répondis je avec un clin d'œil ce qui agrandît son sourire.

Cela me fit plaisir de la voir sourire ainsi, c'était rare chez elle enfin du moins depuis que je la connaissais. Nous commandâmes 2 cocktails identiques « le cocktails jouissance ». C'était un mélange de jus de banane, orange, fruit exotique sur un sirop de fraise, hummmm excellent et le tout sans alcool, parfait pour ma cliente.

Le barman Alex, un copain, se joignit à nous et commença à nous raconter blagues sur blagues et avec ma copine du soir nous rigolâmes de bon cœur.

-« Au fait je m'appelle Nina. »

-« Ben moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella. »

-« J'opte pour Bella. Court et joli. Alors Bella, qu'est ce qui t'emmène chez nous ? »

-« Merci. J'ai dû quitter précipitamment ma maison. »

-« OK. »

-« Ben tu n'es vraiment pas curieuse toi ? »

-« Disons que j'essaie de ne pas l'être avec toi car bizarrement je sens qu'avec toi, il faut mieux te laisser venir mais habituellement je le suis »

-« C'est gentille de ta part, d'attendre mais bizarrement je sens qu'avec toi je finirais par me lâcher. »

-« Ben j'espère bien. »

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement suite à cette courte mais sympathique conversation. Dès le lendemain c'est Bella qui vint vers moi pour me proposer de sortir car ça lui avait fait du bien d'évacuer le stress durant une soirée. Et nous nous mîmes à sortir presque tout les soirs qui suivirent sans toujours nous dévoiler nos vies. Puis un soir en rentrant sur le chemin Bella se stoppa et voulût s'assoir sur une marche. Je la rejoignis aussitôt car je savais que c'était le moment.

-« Je suis enceinte. » me sortît elle de but en blanc en ce caressant le ventre.

-« Oh. »

_Subtile ton « oh »_

Ben quoi ? Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi sur le coup ?

-« d'où le fait que tu ne boives pas d'alcool ? _(N/BV : Nina, t'es enceinte ? C'est pour ça que tu bois pas ? MDR) (N/A : non moi c'est par ce que je conduis loool)_ » elle confirma d'un hochement de tête « et le père ? »

Aïe je suis bête. Elle sourît fasse à ma grimace après cette question.

-« Il a voulut que j'avorte. »

-« Rhho le con ! Oups pardon. Promis j'apprends à me taire ou à réfléchir avant de parler.»

Contre toute attente elle partit dans un fou rire et je ne pus que la rejoindre en repensant à mes questions et à mon franc parler. Puis son rire se fana.

-« J'ai fini par faire mes valises et j'ai bougée pendant une semaine, puis j'ai atterrit ici. Quoi de mieux que New York pour essayer de repartir du bon pied ? »

-« Ben d'éviter un boucan comme moi. »

-« Oh ben non tu es la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant. »

Je souris devant cette vérité qu'elle me fît car elle était aussi la meilleure rencontre que j'avais faite depuis mes déboires passés.

-« C'est pareil pour moi tu sais. »

Nous nous mîmes à rougir toutes les deux, je suis sûre que si on nous regardait les gens seraient morts de rire mais cela devait être touchant aussi.

-« Ta vie n'as pas du être facile ? » Me demanda t elle

-« Peut être plus facile que la tienne ou peut être pas, disons qu'on m'a souvent prise pour une conne et à chaque fois j'en ai souffert. »

-« D'où le fait que tu as une carapace ? »

-« Rhho ben tu peux parler toi ! »

-« Hmm sale caractère ? »

-« c'est ce que ma mère me répète souvent. »

Je n'osais pas lancer le sujet concernant son projet mais là sa me démangeait trop. A ma grande surprise elle me devança.

-« Mon projet est facilement réalisable, j'ai les fonds et j'aurais surement droit à un crédit mais je n'ai pas eu de coup de foudre sauf pour un »

-« Heuu mouais, mais tu parles de quoi ? »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai désolée. Je souhaite ouvrir un bar, un bar qui serait nouveau, où des mineurs pourraient venir la journée après les cours pour se détendre, lire écouter de la musique, donc pas d'alcool. Mais qui soit aussi un bar où le soir ou enfin d'après midi des personnes travaillant viendront se détendre… »

-« Un peu comme dans Ally McBeal» la coupais-je.

-« Oui un truc dans le genre »

-« Attends, attends tu veux acheter un bar depuis ton arrivée ici ? »

-« Oui pourq…. »

-« Et tu n'as eu le coup de foudre que pour un ? »

-« Oui Nina tu veux en venir où… »

-« Mais Bella tu aurais dû me le dire vachement plutôt enfin, » ma voix partait dans les aigus

-« On se connaissait pas et… »

-« Mais si tu me l'avais dit ben tu l'aurais déjà ton bar Bella… »

-« Comment ça je l'aurais ….»

Je me levais aussitôt, comme une pile électrique suite à ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Et dire que depuis le début j'avais la solution à ses problèmes et aux miens aussi.

-« Je le crois pas ça…. Je le crois pas. »

-« Nina, arrête de m'interrompre ça m'agace et puis je n'ai eu le coup de foudre que pour un endroit et malheureusement je ne l'aurais pas et …. »

-« Qui te dit que celui que je connais ne te plairait pas hein ? »

-« Grrrrr »

-« Ouais je sais je t'ai coupée et alors ? Tu peux comprendre que je m'emporte hein ? Le bar que j'aime le plus dans cette ville va fermer personne ne veut le reprendre et toi et bien tu es là, à me dire vouloir acheter un bar alors que j'ai un bar idéal sous le coude pour toi et ….. »

-« Quoi ? Le « Robpatt's » est à vendre ? »

-« Ouais, je sais c'est la merde, les patrons divorcent donc ils veulent le vendre mais personne ne le veut, vas savoir pourquoi car ce bar est génial, il est grand, très spacieux, non sérieux une vraie affaire. Je ne comprends pas…. »

Je ne pus que m'arrêter de parler par ce que Bella s'était levée et était venue me serrer dans ses bras. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-« Je le crois pas Nina. Tu es un ange ! »

-« Ouais je sais mais je peux savoir pourquoi cette fois ci ? »

-« Mon coup de foudre ? C'est le « Robpatt's » ! »

Voila, j'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plût )

Nina


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chap bonus 2 de la fic de tata_aurore « mensonge merveilleux ».

Vous y trouverez évidement Bella et Nina suite à leur soirée ou Nina apprit à Bella la vente du « Robpatt's », et bien sur la suite de leur histoire et l'évolution de la grossesse de Bella.

_**Un bar et un bébé**_

2 mois. Oui 2 mois que j'avais annoncé a Bella que le « Robpatt's » était à vendre. 2 mois que dans cette ruelle, elle m'avait enlacé. 2 mois… et nous voila la veille du jour J, de l'ouverture.

**Flash Back**

Alors le « Robpatt's » était ton coup de cœur ? _lui demandais-je pour vérifier si j'avais bien tout suivi,_

Oui. Ce bar est extra, _me confirma t-elle._

Je serrais alors, enfin, cette fille qui en peut de temps était devenue une personne importante pour moi. Elle me regarda et sourit.

Et ben j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me prendre dans tes bras,

Disons que c'est nouveau pour moi, j'avais décidé de ne plus m'attacher facilement a quelqu'un et…

Et je suis arrivée, _termina t elle._ C'est pareil pour moi. Mais je sens que c'est différent avec toi. Bon comment on s'organise pour que je puisse avoir ce bar ? Car ce n'est pas tout de le vouloir faut aussi que le propriétaire actuel me le vende.

T'inquiètes pas, demain matin on se lève de bonne heure et on file voir Rob pour le contrat de vente et crois moi le fait que tu me connaisses ne le fera pas hésiter pour te le vendre ? A la base il aurait voulu me le vendre mais bien sur mes parents ne pouvaient pas l'acheter. Il veut que le prochain propriétaire aime ce bar comme lui et moi l'aimons et je pense que c'est ton cas. On voit avec lui les conditions et on file à ta banque, ça te va ?

Rob ? C'est le patron ?_, j'opinais de la tête, _ Tu m'as l'air d'avoir tout planifié ? Mais tu comptes venir avec moi ?

Ben quand tu as dit le vouloir, les images ont défilé dans ma tête aussi vite qu'une fusée et ma venue c'était pour t'aider et pour pas te stresser avec ta grossesse mais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne je com…

Bien sur que tu vas venir avec moi, _me sourit elle._

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, nous nous présentâmes chez Rob afin que Bella lui fasse sa proposition et lui parle. Nous arrivâmes chez lui vers 10h mais à force de parler, entre passionnés de cet endroit des idées pour le futur du bar de Bella, midi arriva facilement nous mangeâmes donc tous les 3 pour poursuivre notre conversation.

Rob avait l'air intéressé par ce que Bella lui disait. Ce qu'elle voyait pour le bar et à travers son récit on ressentait sa folle envie de posséder ce bar, c'est alors que je vis Rob sourire et je sus que c'était gagné.

Bella n'y croyait pas trop mais quand son portable se mit à sonner vers 16h et que Rob lui annonça qu'il lui vendait, elle se mit a crier tout en sautant. Elle prit aussitôt rendez vous avec une conseillère afin que les papiers et la transaction se fasse aussi vite que possible.

J'hésite Nina et si sa ne marchait pas ?

Allez fonces Bella ! Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien,

Oui, mais si je me plante et me ramasse, comment est-ce que je fais ? J'ai vais avoir enfant à nourrir.

Bella ! Tu as le financement même si ça ne marche pas tu auras toujours de quoi rebondir et maintenant tu as une motivation…ton fils.

Mon fils ? _elle me lança un regard interrogateur,_

Oui je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon.

Suite à cette conversation, Bella retrouva le sourire et nous rentrâmes confiantes. Le lendemain Bella partit à son rendez vous. Elle voulait que je vienne mais il fallait que je parle avec mes parents.

On t'écoute ma chérie, _me fit mon père,_

Bon, pour résumer, Bella à déparqué à New York afin d'acheter un bar et…_, j'entendis mon père grogner dans sa barbe,_ elle a acheté le « Robpatt's »,

Quel est le rapport avec toi, Nina ?

Bella est enceinte et…

Et alors ?

Papa laisse moi finir s'il te plaît ?

Nina, on a trop de mauvais souvenir là bas, ce n'est pas dans ce bar que tu passais le plus clair de ton temps à boire ?

Si, _mes yeux se baissèrent instinctivement comme un enfant se faisant punir, _mais c'était avant. J'avais de mauvaises fréquentations et Bella n'est pas une mauvaise fréquentation, n'est ce pas maman ?

Oui, _confirma t elle,_ enfin on dirait on ne la connait pas.

Bon quand j'y allais il n'y avait pas Rob avant, ce n'était pas surveillé. Depuis qu'il y a Rob et que j'ai changé de fréquentations, m'avez-vous vue ivre à nouveau ? Avez-vous eu quoique soit de négatif à me dire ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis leurs yeux se reposèrent sur moi.

C'est vrai que nous n'avons plus rien à te reprocher ma chérie, mais comprends nous.

Je vous comprends croyez moi, mais je veux aider Bella, elle est enceinte et avec les travaux à venir plus les papiers et autres à faire je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'épuise et qu'elle ait des problèmes dans sa grossesse …

Ma mère me coupa en me prenant dans ses bras et moi je restais figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Tu m'as manqué ma fille, _on sentait qu'elle retenait un sanglot,_ la Nina soucieuse du bien être des autres me manquait. Je n'aimais pas la Nina insensible et méprisante que tu étais devenue. Certes ça n'a pas été facile pour toi et tes fréquentations n'ont pas aidé mais là, avec ce projet et cette Bella, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver.

Je sais que j'en ai fait baver à mes parents et entendre ma mère me dire tout ça, à la limite de pleurer me fit voir tout trouble, logique, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère recula et me regarda. Je respirais un bon coup afin de faire partir mes larmes et elle sourit.

Ca viendra.

Elle savait que j'étais loin mais alors très loin de pleurer, m'étant forgé cette carapace, mais je faisais des progrès.

C'est ainsi que je retrouvais Bella qui arriva tout sourire avec ses papiers en mains. Bon certes, il fallait attendre quelques jours pour avoir une réponse définitive mais elle comme moi, nous sentions que cela allait se faire.

Quand les papiers furent signés avec Bella nous courions les entrepreneurs afin d'attaquer au plus vite les travaux. Bien sûr mes parents nous aidèrent, ils connaissaient du monde sur New York, ce fut rapide pour nous d'en trouver et les travaux commencèrent la semaine suivante. Bella voulait agrandir le comptoir du bar et renouveler les tables, chaises, tabourets et autres décorations pour le bar. Nous parcourions les magasins, elle avait sa vision de son bar et moi je l'encourageai comme si c'était aussi mon bar.

Mes parents trouvèrent à Bella un joli appartement pas loin du bar ce qui était idéal pour elle surtout que sa grossesse avançait. J'avais décidé, avec son accord, de vivre avec elle. Du moins durant sa grossesse et les premiers mois du bar. Elle était ravie et moi aussi, je la soulageai dans diverses taches et elle pouvait donc se reposer le plus souvent possible. Je voyais chaque jour son petit bidon grossir, je me régalais à le toucher et même à lui parler, lui racontant des histoires, lui parlant du Roi Lion et lui mettant le DVD car sa mère et moi adorions ce dessin animé. C'était devenu une habitude, le dimanche quand il pleuvait avec Bella nous prenions capuccino bien chaud, couette et on s'engouffrait dans le canapé pour regarder ce magnifique dessin animé, chantant les chansons et ayant la chair de poules car c'était somptueux. Quand ce petit naitra, je lui ferai connaitre ce film en espérant qu'il l'aime autant que sa mère et moi.

**Fin flash back**

Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ton bar ? _la questionnai je alors que l'ont regardait pour la énième fois le Roi Lion,_

Oui « Twilight »,

Ca veut dire crépuscule et pourquoi ?

Ben parce que ma vie, avant toi et le bar, était ainsi.

Ben justement vu que c'est un nouveau départ et une nouvelle vie, tu devrais l'appeler… heuuu … Nouvelle Lune ? Pour rester dans le sujet, ou alors « New Moon ».

Non « New Moon » viendra pour un prochain bar,_ elle partit en fou rire._

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Comme si j'allais ouvrir plusieurs bars !

Nous partîmes toutes les 2 à rire et c'était trop bon car avec l'angoisse qui régnait depuis ce matin cela nous faisait un bien fou.

La nuit et le lendemain passèrent à une vitesse folle, il était déjà 16h et dans 1h c'était l'ouverture, j'étais pétrifié ainsi que Bella. Nous entrâmes dans le bar et nous arrangions les chaises les positionnant la où il fallait, puis Bella alla retourner l'écriteau pour mettre « open » et nous nous installâmes derrière le comptoir.

Vers 17h15 les premiers clients arrivèrent et Bella et moi nous mîmes au travail, la clientèle à cette heure ci était pour la plupart des comptables ou autres personnes travaillant dans les bureaux. Ils n'avaient pas de lieu où se détendre avant de rentrer chez eux et Bella venait de leur offrir cela. Le premier jour fut calme mais en même temps c'était normal, on avait fait la publicité du bar mais je pense qu'on ne l'avait pas suffisamment étendu. Peu de monde savais que le « Robpatt's » avait était racheté et surtout que le système n'était plus le même, mais nos premiers clients avaient promis de faire de la publicité. Les jours suivants les gens nous interrogeaient sur la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrées et comment était venu l'idée d'ouvrir ce genre de bar, mais bien sûr Bella ne parlait pas de sa grossesse car enceinte à son âge, beaucoup se permettaient de la juger ou de la regarder de haut. Je ne supportais pas cela. Elle me disait souvent que j'étais la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir regardé ainsi lorsqu'elle m'avait appris sa grossesse. Les gens étaient plaisants et adorables. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient la clientèle devenait de plus en plus nombreuse, c'était extraordinaire, même les lycéens venaient chez nous et lors d'une conversation avec l'un d'eux nous apprîmes qu'ils n'avaient pas d'endroit où prendre le petit déjeuner le matin et que le lieu serait super.

Vous imaginez un peu les filles, _nous dit Franck, _le matin vous auriez beaucoup de lycéens voir de collégiens qui viendraient boire un café ou autre…

Capuccino, _rétorquai-je aussitôt,_

Ok Nina, _reprit-il,_ on sait que tu aimes les capuccinos mais bon les ados non. Je continue, vous ouvririez de 7h à 10h puis vous reprendriez le soir à 17h jusqu'à…

Minuit, _termina Bella._

MINUIT ?

Et oui le soir on est ouvert jusqu'à minuit enfin surtout les vendredis et samedis soir.

Ah oui, vous devez être crevées ?

Non ca va, le travail nous plait et le soir c'est surtout la fête mais bon disons que ton idée est vraiment, mais alors vraiment super. Le hic c'est que dans peu de temps, Nina se retrouvera seule et elle ne pourra pas gérer le bar tout le temps, c'est une pile électrique mais elle se fatigue des fois tu sais ?

Hé je suis là Bella, puis je pourrais assurer, non mais. _Nous nous tirâmes la langue._

Ah dommage que vous soyez lesbiennes car ça ferait longtemps qu'on vous aurait dragué.

Il sortit cela de but en blanc et je faillis m'étouffer en avalant mon donuts de travers.

Pardon ? Qui est lesbiennes ? _demanda Bella._

Ben vous. Non ?

Oh non pas du tout, bien que Bella soit très charmante je ne suis aucun cas attirée par elle.

Merci pour le `charmante' ma Nina et c'est pareil pour moi, pas attirée par les femmes tout court.

Super, _cria-t-il,_ on peut vous inviter à sortir ?

Bien sûr, faut d'abord demander l'autorisation à tes parents non ? _répliquai-je. _Tu as l'autorisation de sortir jusqu'à quelle heure ?

Bella partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé et Franck devint plus rouge qu'une cerise, quant à ses amis, ils se moquaient de lui.

C'est pareil pour vous les enfants. _Enchaina Bella._

Ils stoppèrent leurs rires et se regardèrent chacun leur tour puis nous nous mîmes tous à rire. Ces jeunes étaient géniaux.

Bella, _reprit Franck,_ pourquoi quittes-tu le bar ?

Un long silence se fit et je regardai Bella, cherchant à savoir ce qu'on devait répondre, mais elle prit elle-même la parole.

Je ne le quitte pas, enfin pas définitivement, je ne vais plus venir pendant plusieurs semaines pour des raisons personnelles et …

Elle s'arrêta net de parler et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'attrapais par la taille et lui demandai discrètement ce qui n'allait pas. Elle me répondit qu'elle avait eu une bouffée de chaleur et un vertige. Heureusement c'était mardi et ce soir, nous fermions à 21h mais je suppliais Bella de rentrer immédiatement lui assurant que je fermerais seule. Elle voulut protester mais je l'en empêchais en lui montrant son ventre et elle savait que par rapport à son fils il fallait qu'elle rentre.

Et oui son fils j'avais raison.

**Flash back**

Nous étions toutes les 2 dans la salle d'attente du Docteur Alex Meraz, pour passer l'échographie du 5ème mois. Le docteur rentra dans la salle et appela Bella. Celle-ci se leva et me tira la main.

Tu viens,

Mais…

Chuuuut.

Nous entrâmes dans le cabinet et Bella se déshabilla et s'allongea. Instinctivement je m'assis à coté d'elle, la place logique du père mais le papa n'étant pas là et encore moins au courant c'est moi qui accompagnais Bella dans ses démarches, qu'il s'agisse de rendez-vous gynécologiques, d'inscriptions à la maternité, d'inscription en crèche ou en maternelle… et donc aujourd'hui j'étais présente pour l'échographie et pour connaitre le sexe.

Merci, _dis-je à Bella, _c'est beau que tu me laisses voir et connaitre le sexe en même temps que toi.

S'il y a bien une personne qui doit être là aujourd'hui avec moi c'est bien ma best.

Je serai toujours là.

Je sais, moi aussi, _termina t- elle avec un clin d'œil._

Le docteur fit couler le gel sur le ventre de Bella puis y passa la sonde. Je vis aussitôt ce petit corps bouger dans le ventre de mon amie et ma main se leva pour aller prendre celle de Bella mais au même moment elle avait levé la sienne pour faire de même avec ma main. Nous nous sourîmes et nos yeux se reportèrent vers l'écran.

Je vais monter le son pour que vous puissiez entendre son cœur.

Des petites battements se firent entendre dans la salle et firent écho. Des battements rapides mais petits. Mon cœur s'accéléra suite à cette écoute et mes larmes montèrent très vite me brouillant la vue. J'inspirai et expirai pour que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal et que mes larmes disparaissent. Regarder et entendre ce petit être me firent réaliser que je l'aimais déjà. Il n'était pas encore né ni dans mes bras mais je savais que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerai toujours, que je serai toujours là pour lui. Je souriais bêtement face à cet écran.

Aïe, _dit le docteur._

QUOI ? QUOI, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Il…_lui demandai-je paniquée._

Non il est mal placé, je ne pourrai pas vous dire son sexe.

Je soufflai un bon coup de soulagement et Bella rigola.

Vous m'avez fait peur, _lui dis-je._

Une poussière dans l'œil je suppose ? _me dît Bella en me montrant mon œil imbibé de larmes._

Tu me connais si bien, _nous nous mîmes à rire, _mais bon j'aurais aimé connaitre le sexe de ce bout de chou pour voir si j'avais raison_._

Et comme s'il m'avait entendu le bébé se mit à bouger, ce qui fit grogner Bella, comme si il se mettait en place.

Waouh, on dirait que ce bébé vous écoute.

Oui on ne résiste pas à tatie Nina.

Bella souriait en cachette, allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors ? Petit boy ou petite girl ? _demandai-je au docteur,_

Vous pensez quoi vous ? _me défia-t-il._

Elle pense à un petit boy mais personnellement, moi tant qu'il est en bon santé c'est tout ce qui m'importe, _lui répondit mon amie à ma place,_

Ma main à couper pour le petit boy, _lui dis-je sûre de moi._

A lala, vous avez raison c'est un petit boy.

Bella et moi criâmes tellement on était contentes, on aurait crié aussi si ça avait été une fille mais on était restées sur l'idée du garçon depuis le soir ou c'était sortit tout seul. Et je pris mon amie dans les bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

Docteur ? Dites moi sincèrement, Bella doit s'arrêter de travailler?

Non pas forcement si elle se sent de…

Non, _le coupai-je car Bella devait s'arrêter, _ elle est fatiguée, je veux qu'elle s'arrête, puis à ce stade de sa grossesse le bar n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Alors dites lui que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

Un bar.

Je vous conseil de vous faire remplacé. Je vous laisse une semaine et après sa sera repos.

Mais…

Chut Bella, le docteur a dit « repos » alors repos. Je te ferais remplacer.

C'est ainsi que Bella et moi rentrions après cette superbe séance gynécologique, où j'ai pu voir le merveilleux bébé qu'attendait mon amie, mais aussi un rendez vous avec un docteur hyper sexy.

**Fin flash back**

Les jours suivants j'étais à la recherche d'un barman. Je voulais quelqu'un pour me remplacer le soir, car je voulais rester avec Bella, je serais de journée et l'autre personne serait du soir. J'avais fait passer des dizaines d'entretiens par jour mais, pas qu'ils étaient incompétents loin de là, je voulais quelqu'un de confiance pour tenir le bar alors qu'il n'y aurait ni Bella ni moi pour surveiller. La semaine était passé et toujours personne. La semaine suivante, je me retrouvais seule à tenir le bar jour et nuit. Un soir Matt, un client régulier devenu un collègue, est venu me donner un coup de main car plusieurs jours sans presque dormir je ne tenais plus, et de plus, la clientèle augmentait chaque soir.

C'était plein à craquer ce soir ! _me dit-il._

Oui comme tous les soirs ces temps ci.

Je te remplace demain il faut que tu dormes, Princesse.

Merci mais demain j'ai pleins de coup de fil à passer pour organiser des entretiens.

Je suis sûr que tu as oublié de demander à une personne de venir se présenter ?

Qui ?

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir d'où nous faisions le rangement, s'assit devant celui-ci et me tendit la main.

Matt Camden, je viens pour l'entretien.

Quoi ? t'es sérieux ? Tu veux travailler avec nous ?

Mes parents ont tenu un bar quand j'étais enfant …

Je souriais et l'écoutais attentivement car il était très sérieux et concentré. Il m'expliqua comment adolescent il gagnait son argent de poche, moi c'était à l'hôtel de mes parents et lui au bar des siens.

Le comptoir me manque, le contact avec les gens me manque, l'ambiance me manque. A 24 ans j'ai envie d'un job que j'aime et non des intérims par ci par là. Je veux travailler avec une fille sexy et adorable. Et j'espère bien, que si mon travail vous convient et que vous le pouvez, vous me garderez et me ferez un CDI.

Waouh un CDI ? Vous allez un peu loin mon cher. Je cherche quelqu'un pour remplacer mon amie le temps qu'elle puisse revenir.

Oui mais un barman sexy et bien foutu comme moi va vous emmener une clientèle nouvelle, plein de nouvelles filles et femmes, ainsi votre chiffre d'affaire va augmenter et vous pourriez me garder.

On va d'abord te prendre a l'essai pendant 1 semaine si c'est concluant on fait un CDD et le reste viendra.

Il se leva et revint vers moi pour une poigné de main concluant notre accord avant de le signer sur papier demain. Ca y est, j'avais enfin trouvée un employé digne de confiance et surtout avec de l'expérience.

Travailler avec Matt était super, il gérait à merveille le bar le soir du coup je passais toutes mes soirées avec Bella. Un dimanche soir, comme les autres, nous étions devant la télé. Ce soir là, la chaine musicale diffusait les anciens tubes et Bella et moi nous remémorions des souvenirs liés à telle ou telle chanson. C'était vraiment drôle car nous en apprenions l'une sur l'autre. Quand la chanson des Spice girls « Wanabee » se fit entendre nous nous levâmes d'un bond en même temps et nous nous mîmes à danser. D'un coup, Bella se crispa en se tenant le ventre.

Que se passe t-il Bells ? C'est le bébé ? _Paniquai-je aussitôt._

Oui.

Oh mon dieu ! Vite je t'emmène à l'hôpital ce n'est pas normal. Je vais chercher mes clés. MAIS OU SONT CES PUTAINS DE CLES !

Nina calme toi, ce n'est rien de grave, je l'ai juste senti bouger, _m'expliqua t elle._

RIEN DE GRAVE ? RIEN DE GRAVE ? Hein ? T'as dit quoi ? _je percutai à peine._

J'ai senti le bébé bouger.

Oh, _je sais ce n'est pas subtil mais c'est tout ce que je pus dire._

Je me mis à marcher tranquillement vers elle.

Il bouge encore ?

Non il vient de s'arrêter, mais je pense qu'il va recommencer. Viens.

Je m'asseyais prêt d'elle sur le canapé. Elle souleva son t-shirt et porta mes mains sur son ventre, à l'endroit où elle avait sentit le premier coup. Puis quelques secondes passèrent et enfin il se manifesta de nouveau.

Oh…Oh…je l'ai senti.

Je me mis à sourire et sans m'en rendre compte les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Nina ?

Hum, hum.

Mes mains ne quittaient pas son ventre tout rond à la recherche d'un autre contact avec le bébé.

Je me disais que… peut être…

Accouche Bella ! enfin façon de parler bien sûr.

Je ne suis pas certaine que tu acceptes.

Grrrr.

Oui j'y viens, voudrais tu être la marraine ?

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent encore plus, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Moi ? Tu…veux…moi ? Marraine ? Mais…ta famille ?

Pas de frère ni sœur, et même si j'avais ça, je voudrais que ce soit toi car tu es la meilleure chose après ce bébé qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, je sais que tu seras là pour moi, pour lui, que tu le guideras, que tu l'aimeras sans condition, que…

Oui.

Oui ?

Je serais fière, heureuse et honorée d'être la marraine de ton fils. Tu n'imagine pas ce que cela représente pour moi, la confiance que tu me portes…

Je m'arrêtai net car je réalisais qu'une larme était tombée et, contre toute attende, je la laissais tomber sans honte.

Merci, _lui répondis-je en me penchant pour embrasser son ventre._

Merci à toi d'accepter.

Bella ?

Hum ?

Me parlerais-tu du père du bébé ?

Elle s'arrêta de caresser son ventre, mais il fallait que je la pose pour savoir si elle avait changé d'avis. Je savais que le père du bébé n'en voulais pas mais je ne savais rien de lui ni de leur rencontre.

Toujours pas prête ma Nina.

Pas de souci Bell's tu le sais.

Sur ce, nous nous remîmes à regardé la télé, tranquillement cette fois ci.

3 mois passèrent comme une fusée, entre le bar, Bella et les achats pour le bébé je n'avais plus une minute à moi ni…pour les mecs. Je rentrais à la maison tranquillement cette après midi là, j'avais dévalisé le magasin de Disney à la recherche du doudou version Roi lion que j'offrirais à mon filleul lors de sa naissance. Ah lala MON filleul. Cela faisait bizarre de se dire qu'on allait devoir s'occuper d'un autre être que soi, je sais tout juste m'occuper de moi alors d'un bébé ? Mais j'apprendrais et je serais douée, enfin je m'en sortirais…

Bella, c'est moi tu es où ?

Oh Nina je suis vraiment désolée ! _Bégaya t elle, retenant des sanglots._

Bell's pourquoi tu pleures ? Ouvre ! _lui dis-je en tapant devant la porte des toilettes._

Non, non ce n'est pas…

Bella !

Appelle le docteur Meraz s'il te plait. J'ai, heu…comment…dire et ne me dis pas d'accoucher, OK je n'irai pas plus vite.

Ok, prends ton temps, enfin pas trop.

Après ma douche, j'ai eu envie de faire pipi et…

Bella… _m'énervai je_.

Ok, ben j'aimerais qu'il vienne voir le bébé, vu que moi je peux plus me déplacer. Le petit doit m'appuyer sur la vessie car j'ai plus envie de faire pipi mais je continue quand même alors…disons qu'on dirait qu'il y a eu les chutes du Niagara ici.

OH PUTAIN !

Quoi ?

Mais Bella tu ne fais pas pipi ma belle, tu perds les eaux !

Arrête tes conneries.

Grrrr.

Elle dut sentir mon agacement dû au fait qu'elle ne me croyait pas car quelques secondes plus tard elle m'ouvrit la porte. Son pantalon de grossesse était trempé et elle pleurait.

Je ne suis pas prête ! _s'effondra- t- elle dans mes bras._

Mais si ma belle tu l'es, puis tu le sais je suis là, tu y arriveras avec ou sans mon aide j'en suis certaine.

Alors, ben… il faut y aller.

Oui ma puce, _lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._

Je pris sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes dans sa chambre là ou était sa valise d'hôpital, je pris celle-ci avec mon autre main et nous quittâmes l'appartement.

J'ouvris la portière à Bella et jetai la valise sur la banquette arrière, pris ma place coté conducteur et déclenchai la première direction l'hôpital. En route, je pris le temps d'appeler le docteur sexy pour qu'il sache que nous étions en route.

Heureusement pour nous, il était déjà sur place donc quand nous arrivâmes, il nous attendait et je pus laisser Bella le temps de garer la voiture. Une fois remontée, je demandais la chambre de Bella, celle-ci était dedans avec un truc collé sur son ventre, un monitoring me dît Alex en voyant ma tête. Je m'assis donc au près de Bella, là ou devrait être la place du père. Quelques heures passèrent, heures durant lesquelles mon amie souffrait de plus en plus car les contractions se rapprochaient et devenaient plus douloureuses. Elle serrait ma main au fur et à mesure que ses contractions venaient et nous respirions ensemble comme on nous l'avait appris lors des cours d'aide à l'accouchement, en gros on respirait comme des chiens, aspirant, expirant, aspirant, expirant.

Bella, vous êtes dilatée à 9, c'est bon, on peut y aller, _la prévint Alex, toujours aussi sexy._

Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête, mon père n'est pas au courant, personne n'est au courant. Je…

Bella faut y aller ma chérie, je suis là je t'attends ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Tu viens avec moi, _me dit-elle à s'accrochant à ma main._

Bella, waouh tu me fais mal.

Tu viens, _ordonna-t-elle._

Bella…

T'es mon amie et la marraine de mon fils, tu dois être là.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas y être, bien au contraire mais ce devrait être le père avec elle et non moi. Je regardai Alex pour voir si cela était possible, il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Je sais Nina que la personne présente auprès de moi devrait être son père, mais tu sais le pourquoi du comment, il n'est pas là et je ne veux pas être…

Je suis là.

Je les suivis donc jusqu'en salle de travail, là on me fit mettre une combinaison et je dus me laver les mains. Bella était assise sur le lit, toute transpirante respirant fortement et difficilement. Je m'assieds juste à coté et la pris dans mes bras, lui essuyant sont front et lui indiquant que j'étais là.

Alex prit donc place entre ses jambes.

Bien Bella, c'est le moment donc quand je te dirai de pousser, tu pousseras à ce moment là et juste à ce moment là. Pas avant ni après, juste à ce moment Ok ? Bien.

Je dois faire quoi moi ?

Rien Nina, tu la soutiens, Bella m'écoutera et fera ce que je lui dis. Pousse Bella maintenant.

Bella se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces puis Alex lui dît de relâcher, elle s'écroula donc dans mes bras.

C'est bien Bella continue, tu y arrives, _l'encourageai- je._

Allez, on repousse.

Il s'en suivit plusieurs poussées et relâchements avant que je ne voie les mains d'Alex sortir ce magnifique petit corps de dessous le drap. Un tout petit corps certes tout rouge et plein de sang mais un magnifique petit corps. Alex le retourna et lui donna un petite tape sur le dos et là, nous parvint le son le plus magnifique du monde, son cri, son premier pleur. Il nous montra le bébé et le posa sur Bella, le corps reposait sur son ventre et sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ma prise sur Bella se fit plus forte et elle se cala dans mes bras, en tenant le petit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alex reprit le bébé, me fit signe de venir et me proposa de couper le cordon ombilical. Une fois fait, il lava et entoura le bébé dans un linge propre et me le donna. Ses mains atterrirent sur mes joues essuyant mes larmes. Je lui fis un sourire et je rejoignis Bella avec mon filleul, son fils pour le lui redonner. Je repris ma place derrière elle, d'une main elle tenait son fils et de l'autre tenait mon bras. Elle et moi admirions ce tout petit bout de chou qu'on aimait déjà plus que tout, quand elle dît tout bas.

Antony.

C'est un prénom magnifique.

C'est le deuxième prénom de son papa et ce petit est son portrait craché. J'ai vu la ressemblance des qu'il est sorti mais une fois propre c'est encore plus flagrant. Les yeux surtout, la même couleur que lui.

Je ne dis rien car je savais que Bella me parlerait du père quand elle se sentirait prête.

Edward, son père s'appelle Edward. Nina dans la poche de devant de la valise j'ai mis un album tu peux me l'attraper s'il te plait.

Je sortis donc du lit et allai chercher ce qu'elle me demandait. D'une main, elle tourna les pages et me montra une photo d'école qu'elle avait fait faire en miniature et me montra un élève.

Oh mon dieu.

Portrait craché hein ?

T'as raison, tout son père, sauf son nez, _souriais-je, contente qu'elle m'en parle enfin. _Sauf le nez c'est le tien, le pauvre.

Hé, _elle me donna un petit coup de coude._

Je plaisante.

Je sais. Je suis prête à tout te dire.

Vous connaissez l'histoire grâce à la fic d'aurore.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi tout )

Nina.


End file.
